statesofbridgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Wheel Curio Cabinet
The Celestial Wheel Curio Cabinet was the collection of artefacts brought together by The Curator in the Gnisan ward of the City of Bridges. Many of the artefacts held here were Pre-Convergence. Public Collection These were objects on display to the public in the museum proper. Pre-Convergence Canidae Mask Held in a vitrine alongside what The Curator thought to be a precursor weapon to the firearms of the day was a brittle black mask modelled after a vulpine creature. They have been able to connect the dots between some vague references between an enigmatic figure of revenge in pre-convergence folklore to these artefacts but little else is mentioned. Wedding Dress of the Blood Moon The name here is almost completely ironic as the artefact proper is in fact a partially intact set of leathers said to have been worn by the wife of the lycan king of the fey on their wedding day. The Curator said that the name of the owner of these leathers and the name of an exarch of the old moon goddess are suspiciously similar. Under Crown A crown almost entirely forged from dagger blades with the tips coated in a fine layer of gold. It appears to have been the royal headdress for a rudimentary country at some point. Seelie Spoon A small piece of rather battered but intricately decorated silverware. Said to have been at least used by a member of the Seelie Court in the Fey, but the specific choice of decoration seems to indicate a specific member: a trickster with a passion for shapeshifting. Folk Sculpture A large wood carving, mostl like using a tree trunk, given the size. It depicts what is gathered to be a folk story; Of a fallen warrior rising from the ground, seeking vengence. A skeletal jaw blurring the line between life and death. Cuirass of the Tropical Knight A remarkibly well preserved peice of leather armour, adorned with island flowers. Seems to've been heat treated and made to fit a large humanoid. Draconic Remains A collection of bones, belonging to some kind of large creature. While many have tried and failed to reassemble the skeleton, only the skull has been completeled. Cause of death is not known. Carved Manacles A pair of rough iron shackles and chain. The cuffs froming a tight ring, most likely for small hand or that of a child. The metalwork is also adorned with various deep cuts, like clawmark, though not in anyplace that would actually break the manacles or chain. Private Collection These were objects that The Curator kept in private either due to their sensitive nature or some other danger. Raven Altar This was an altar of dark stone perfectly cut with the groove of a humanoid shape in the centre. The stone was so dark it seemed to suck out the light from the space around it. The Curator believed this was once used as a conduit of powerful sacrifices in the name of a god of death. They eventually ended up using it as a desk of sorts. Raven Knife Paired with the altar was a jagged flint knife of equal or greater blackness. The Curator believed that this was the knife used solely used with the altar. Goldleaf Ring This was a golden band shaped into enveloping branches and set with a unknown green stone. It was seemingly made for human fingers and houses some variety of chaotic magic. While it is a great example of pre-convergence jeweller technique, it was moved from public display after some incidents with visitors getting too close.